Silver and Shadow: Guns
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Silver has been doing his meditation lately but now he wants to learn something new from his friend Shadow.


**This time is Shadow and Silver in the story.  
I always wanted to learn how to use guns but I think it's a little dangerous for me. I wish I did shoot a real gun than doing the arcade gun games and other video games that have gun shooting like Tomb Raider. **

**But still, it could be dangerous, even though I am old enough. **

**I don't own anything. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You are crazy, future boy. Why the hell would you want to learn how to use guns?" Shadow was stunned.

"Because I want to learn something new" Silver said with a smirk on his face.

"Hmph. Did meditation bore you to death?" Shadow asked, sarcastically.

"No, just thought I'd have another way for protection" Silver shrugs.

"Hmph. I don't think so, Silver. Guns are too dangerous to use and you're a little too young" Shadow crossed his arms, leaning his back against the wall.

"Pretty please" Silver used his cute puppy eyes at Shadow.

"Hmph!" Shadow looks away.

"Oh, Shadow. I have a Nebula fan plush doll" Silver held out a cute Nebula plush doll.

"It's in chao form" Silver teases.

Shadow's eyes went wide, he so wanted that cute little plush doll of Nebula.

"Only one in existence" Silver said.

"Give me!" Shadow tries to tackle Silver and grab the plush doll.

Silver side steps causing Shadow to fall on the floor.

"Ugh!"

***THUD***

"I'll give you the doll if you teach me how to use guns, Shadow" Silver smirked evilly.

"All right, all right! You win! Just give me the doll!" Shadow said.

Silver shrugs and tosses it.

Shadow sighs dreamily as he hugs the Nebula plush doll, anime hearts popping around him.

Silver chuckles.

Shadow glared at Silver, "Pretend you didn't see anything"

"Oh I will, if you teach me how to use a gun" Silver smirks.

Shadow growled, "Hmph. Fine"

A while later; Shadow demonstrates to Silver by shooting at the targets.

"All right, it is very simply. This is a pistol gun. It's like using a squirt gun like we had last year at a pool party" Shadow said.

"Okay, except it's made of metal, heavier, and more dangerous" Silver said.

"Exactly, professor" Shadow rolled his eyes, "And if you run out of bullets, just eject the magazine from the opening and reload a new one" he shows him how it's done.

Silver nods, "But what if your completely out of bullets, what do you do then?"

"Hmph. You'll just have to fight with your bare hands" Shadow smirked, "Now it's your turn. Let's see how well you can shoot"

Silver takes the pistol and shoots at the Eggman targets.

***BANG* *BANG* BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

Silver shot every target without missing a shot.

"I'm impressed" Shadow said.

Silver chuckles with a smirk, "Just like James Bond movie"

Shadow snaps his fingers. Suddenly the targets start moving around and some pop and go back down.

"What the?! What the hell is this?!" Silver said.

"You think the enemy will stand there waiting for you to shoot? No. They will move and dodge" Shadow said.

"Oh, but I didn't expect this" Silver shrugs.

Shadow rolls his eyes, "Go on, shoot them"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Shads" Silver said as he does his dodging action.

Shadow watches as Silver shoots at the moving targets.

He grunts and does every evasive move while shooting every target he hits.

Shadow chuckles to himself how well Silver is doing.

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

As he took down every target he shot, he went back towards Shadow.

"How did I do?" he asked with a smirk, "Am I the Master of Gunfighter, Shadow?"

Shadow chuckles and shakes head, "Nope"

"What? Why not? I just shot all the targets" Silver said.

"Yes they're targets, but what if real people were attacking? Where will you know where to shoot?" Shadow asked.

"Good point" Silver realized.

Shadow leads him to another section where it has cardboard human shooting targets.

"Sweet" Silver grinned and does the exact same too.

When he finishes the target moves up to them to show where Silver shot.

"Heh. Better than the gun shooting game arcade thing" Silver grinned.

It shows the shots are in the chest area.

"Not bad" Shadow said.

"Thanks. Also, besides pistol guns. Is there any gun that has rapid shooting?" Silver asked.

"Yes" Shadow nodded, he took out an M16 rifle gun.

"Cool. Just like in Call of Duty" Silver said.

A new target appears a few feet away.

"Fire" Shadow said.

Silver chuckled and fires, hearing a rapid sound of the rifle gun shooting.

When he finishes, the target comes up to them and shows holes in the chest and arm areas.

"Yeah, just like in the movie the Terminator" Silver chuckled, "Man, I love this gun"

"Don't get too cocky, before you can carry one, you need to get a permit" Shadow said.  
"Yeah, I know. It's like passing the Driver's License test which I did last year" Silver said.

"You better go do that before we continue" Shadow said.

"All right, all right. Sheesh, it's like you're my professor" Silver said.

"I just don't want you to end up in trouble for not having a license" Shadow rolls his eyes.

"Man, is there always a license in everything?" Silver sighs.

"Anything that is illegal without one" Shadow said.

"Hmph. Even for both mobians and humans? Sheesh" Silver rolled his eyes.

"Yes" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"And how long did it took you to pass that test?" Silver asked.

"Not long" Shadow said.

"Mmhmm. And the motorcycle license test?" Silver asked.

"About a day" Shadow said.

"Hmph. I see. I just hope you don't get your license suspended" Silver said, sarcastically.

"Just go before you and I both get in trouble" Shadow said.

"Okay, okay. I'm going" Silver said.

Silver leaves the room. Shadow rolls his eyes and puts the guns away.

The End


End file.
